


Glove Story

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, No Smut, Superpowers, mentions of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry really hates this superpower he's acquired... and it's unintended consequences.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	Glove Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you Lynda for the amazing beta! You made this fic what it is.

Harry buries his head in his gloved hands as he watches the latest entertainment news. He should turn it off, he doesn’t need to be reminded of what he’s done. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he can hear his own voice saying on his television. 

Of all the superpowers to end up with in the entire world, a bronze touch is truly a terrible one. He doesn’t know why he was cursed with such a thing. 

“Whether he meant to or not,” the entertainment news anchor is saying as Harry reaches for the remote,”Harry Styles did in fact use his bronze touch on boyfriend and former bandmate Louis Tomlinson tonight. And the result is--”

Harry shuts off the television before he can hear anymore. He definitely doesn’t need the reminder. “Oh my god, Louis. I’m so sorry,” he groans, laying his head on his boyfriend’s bronzed shoulder.

“I’m not complaining,” Louis laughs, lifting a newly-tanned hand to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“I am,” Harry pouts. “You know I hate it when I do it accidentally. I was going to eat your arse tonight and now it’s gonna taste like suncream, which is not as appetizing as it sounds. Because this superpower is so fucking stupid and I’m not allowed to enjoy it and it makes it taste like you’ve been out in the sun!”

“Aww, love,” Louis sympathizes. “I hate that we can’t do what you had planned but the taste fades after about a week, right? We’ll just plan on it then, yeah?”

“Yeah. I guess,” Harry sighs. He hates having this “gift”.  “Whoever heard of a bronze touch anyway? At least with a gold touch, you get rich. With a bronze touch, all you are is a glorified tanning salon,” he grouses.

Louis’ fingers stop their ministrations in Harry’s hair. “Babe, if you had a gold touch, I’d be dead. Like, a thousand times over.”

Harry looks up at him thoughtfully, a smile slowly growing as he stares at the love of his life. “Oh, riiiight. This is much better.” He leans up to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. Lips that he can’t imagine living without. 

“Hand jobs tonight?” Louis asks, after stealing one more kiss. 

Harry considers it. Louis won’t get any more bronzed if he touches him again. “Yeah, alright.”

It’ll just set their countdown clock back a few hours, that’s all. 

Harry stares at Louis’ arse the whole way to their bedroom, disappointed he won’t be getting his mouth on that. One week. He can do it. 

He’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t forget his gloves again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Here's a [fic post](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/post/623545534097031168/glove-story-by-fallinglikethis-words-437) if you'd like to share.


End file.
